Thanks, Daddy
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: What happens the day that Lorelai finds out about Richard passing away. RIP Ed Hermann. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-I do not own Gilmore Girls.**_

It was your average day in Luke's Diner. Tables were bused, and everything was running smoothly.

Lorelai was busy at work, running the Inn, and she caught herself daydreaming about Luke and their beautiful life together. The two had established quite a family together, and although she did not have kids, Rory and April were as close as ever, and that was enough for the two of them .

It was during the middle of that morning that Lorelai's life changed.

As the phone rang, she answered it, as per her "I own an Inn" protocol.

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn."

"Lorelai? It's your mother." Emily said, sobbing.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did you not get served the first cup of tea at the DAR meeting?"

"No, your father passed away this morning." The sobs continued. At that moment, for one of the first times in her life, Lorelai was at a loss for words.

"Mom, what do you need me to do?"

"Call Rory. Get help. Take care of you. Find Luke."

"I love you, Mom. I'll be over there in a few hours, okay?"

"I love you, too."

After hanging up with Emily, Lorelai was able to hold her tears in until she got in the kitchen and saw Sookie.

Sookie, seeing her best friend upset, put down what she was doing and rushed to her need.

"Lorelai, what happened?"

"M-m-my dad passed away this morning."

Sookie pulled Lorelai into a huge hug, where the tears turned to sobs.

"I just saw him Friday. Now, he's...gone."

"Lore, you need to go find Luke."

"I know I do, Sook. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lorelai drove to the center of Stars Hollow, and braced herself for the emotional hurricane that was about to come

She walked into the diner with red, puffy eyes. Luke saw his wife obviously upset, and rather than asking, he brought Lorelai upstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"My Dad passed away this morning."

She again burst into tears, but her husband surrounded this time. Luke held his wife for a while. In between sobs, he rubbed her back.

"Lorelai, I love you so much. You are going to get through this, I promise."

"I love you, too."

That afternoon, Lorelai called Rory and told her of the news. Rory booked the first flight home.

The same airport that they had parted and reunited in all those years ago now served as the solitary thing that got them closer together. And for that, both women were grateful.

 _ **That's all for this chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rory and Lorelai hugged tightly foe awhile, before they pulled away

"I can't believe that Grandpa is gone. I wanted him to see me write my first article for the times, mom. I...I just wish he was here right now."

"Me, too, kid. You have no idea."

Wrapping her arm around her daughter, Lorelai and Rory got the luggage, and got in the car.

"So, how's Jess?"

"Amazing. I am so proud of how far he has come."

Rory and Jess were just living together for now, but the relationship was certainly in blossom for the smitten lovebirds.

Before they knew it, they were at the Gilmore Mansion. The same one that Lorelai grew up in. The same one that Rory came home to. The same house that just that morning, Richard had died in.

Both women reluctantly walked up to the door. As usual, the maid answered it.

"Mrs. Gilmore is waiting for you in their, I mean, her room."

The maid, named Daphne, lead Rory and Lorelai up to the master bedroom.

Emily was clutching onto a picture of Richard, sobbing.

"Mom, everything is going to be okay." Lorelai said, rushing over to her emotionally drained mother.

"I was supposed to go first! Not him! I wanted to die first because I could never imagine a world without Richard in it. And now, I have to.

Unable to be strong anymore, Lorelai and Rory both held a hysteric Emily, and joined in her tears.

Three generations of Gilmore women were bawling together.

It was unlike anything the three of them had ever seen before.

After over two hours of crying, Emily finally reached the point where she was too exhausted to care anymore.

Kissing her mother on the forehead, Lorelai crept out of the house, to a waiting Rory.

Neither of them said a word when driving home that cold December night.

Luke was waiting for Stars Hollow's infamous mother daughter duo in the kitchen.

It was a very bittersweet moment for Rory and Luke. Normally, both would be equally excited to see each other. Tonight was different.

Rory decided to head straight to bed, leaving Lorelai to simply sit down with Luke.

"I got you something, Lore."

Luke went into the living room, and came back with a vase of Daisies.

"You're the only woman I have ever bought flowers for, and you are the strongest, most amazing wife a guy could ever ask for. I am going to do anything I can for you."

"I love you, hun."

Luke bent down and kissed his wife.

"I'll be sleeping. Come up when you're ready."

Luke then went upstairs, and Lorelai sat at the table before looking at the flowers.

She took them to the living room, put them on the coffee table, and cried.

It was the first night in her life that she didn't wonder where her dad was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Please review! Short chapter ahead, though!**

Lorelai woke up the next morning in her bed, surprisingly. After the struggle she went through the night before, she was unable to drag herself up the stairs for bed.

When she walked downstairs, she saw Luke at the stove cooking breakfast.

Lorelai put her arms around Luke's waist and hugged him from the back.

"Thank you, hun."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes, you don't need to thank me for anything. I'm your husband. This is what I am supposed to do."

"Where's Rory?"

"She went off with Lane. Patty and Babette stopped by with some food, and they gave their condolences."

"I will thank them later. Guess I better go get ready for work."

"Sit down. You're not going to work today. Your mom needs you, and the Dragonfly is in good hands. You need to plan for the funeral. When is it by the way?"

"Saturday. God, Luke. I can't believe he's gone. I know how you feel when you have that 'dark day' every year."

Luke rubbed Lorelai's back. It was nice to see the softer side of Luke.

After Rory got back, the two Gilmore Girls met Emily in Hartford at the funeral home.

Emily was inside, waiting in the foyer.

"Hey, mom. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. You two?"

"Dad's death has taught me a lot about my husband. I think Daddy would be very proud of Luke."

"I'm okay, grandma. I'm more worried about you."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

Emily Gilmore was the only fashion that never went out of style.

Once in, the three picked out a casket, and made the proper arrangements. Richard was going to have a funeral fit for the king that he was.

When Lorelai pulled back into the driveway, she and Rory went in, just as they had before. On the way up to the porch, Rory lost it.

"Mom, we shouldn't have to be doing that! Grandpa was an amazing man. I mean...our family lost a husband, a father, a grandfather. Mom, what are we going to do without him?"

"I wish I had an answer to that question, kid. I just don't know right now."

Lorelai pulled Rory close, and it began to snow.

It was a sign that Richard was still with them, even if it was via the cold, wintry mix that fell from the sky.

 **I got into the Disney College Program, by the way! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I want ideas for the funeral!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a foreign feeling for Lorelai to prepare for her dad's wake, but that was exactly what she was doing at the moment.

She put on her jewlwry, as a knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Luke walked in, sport coat and all.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I came in."

"That's why you're the best. "

"You are, Mrs. Danes."

For the first time in a few days, Lorelai smiled. She then walked up to Luke and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed that smile."

"Luke, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm all in."

Arm in arm, and both smiling, the Danes walked to the car, and drove to the funeral home for the wake.

Rory met them there.

Unsurprisingly, Richard's wake was packed.

"Luke, am I ready?"

"If you're not, I have you."

The couple walked into the home, and Lorelai greeted many people. Some of the folks from Stars Hollow even made their way to Hartford.

Rory was sticking close to Lane, but was answering the occasional question of how she was doing.

While Lorelai greeted people, Luke made the effort to go see Emily.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I am here if you need anything. I don't know how it feels to lose a spouse, but I do know how it feels to lose someone dear to you."

"Thank you, Luke. Do you want to go outside and talk for a bit?"

"Sure?"

Emily lead Luke out to the patio.

"Thank you for being there for Lorelai. I don't know if I have ever told you that."

"No problem. I love your daughter, granddaughter, and you, Emily."

"Luke, you're great."

"Thanks?"

There was a moment of awkwardness before the two walked back in.

About an hour later, most of the people had looked at the casket and were starting to slowly file out. Lorelai, however, was staying far away from it.

"I don't to believe that he is really dead, mom." Rory said, coming up to Lorelai,

"Me neither, kid."

Lorelai gave Rory a side hug, and held on for awhile.

"We may not have been the most stable family, and you may not have known my dad for fifteen years, but I loved our family, and I love the memories that our family made."

"Mom, I agree. I just miss Grandpa."

"I miss him, too."

Sadness mingled in the air before the whole family walked out.

"Mom I am going to stay at grandma's tonight, if that's okay?"

"Fine with me, just call if you need anything."

Luke and Lorelai went back home, and settled onto the couch.

"Luke? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course."

"When I was a kid, my dad used to hold me. I would be upset, and Daddy would come hold me and make everything better. Could you hold me tonight?"

"Come see, babe."

Luke took Lorelai's body and held it tight as she sobbed. Tomorrow was going to be ten times worse,


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review! This is the chapter that you have been waiting for!**

Lorelai nursed her cup of coffee quietly as she had a dazed look on her face.

It was here.

Today was the day.

Today, after 48 years of her dad being there, she was finally going to say the most dreaded word of the human language.

Goodbye.

Luke came into the kitchen, saw Lorelai, ad gave her a kiss.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"I can't believe it's today. After today, my dad will just be a memory of my father and not my actual father."

"Lorelai, he will always be your dad. Now, he's just your dad in a different way."

Tears started to spill out of Lorelai's eyes, but she stopped them.

"Not today, tears."

After the quiet breakfast, both Lorelai and Luke went upstairs to start getting ready for the dreadful day that was to come.

Meanwhile, back at the Gilmore mansion, Rory and Emily, too, were getting ready for the funeral. The sad thing was that after the funeral, Rory had to get back to Philadelphia to go write a new column.

"Grandma, what do you think about this?"

Rory came into Emily's closet, and was wearing a black tea length dress and pearls.

"He would love it, Rory."

"Don't worry, grandma. The three of us are all here for you."

Emily grabbed Rory's hand, and said nothing. To have someone tangible to love was all she needed at that moment

The cathedral of St. Joseph was intricately adorned for the upcoming Christmas celebration in just a few short days.

Today, even the magical mystery of winter could not console the remaining members of the Gilmore family.

It was fifteen minutes prior to the actual service, and people were already arriving.

Sookie, Michel, Jackson, Lane, and Zach had all managed to come from Stars Hollow to support the entire family in the grief that a funeral ensues.

Christopher had even showed up, which was a surprise to Lorelai.

"Hey, how are you doing, Lore?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking, Christopher."

"If you need anything, call me."

Just when Christopher left Lorelai, Jess came in.

"Jess! I am so happy to see you." Rory said, giving Jess a huge hug.

"I care about you, and you care about this. So, I needed to come."

Rory grabbed his hand, and they made their way down the aisle.

With the service getting ready to start, everyone took their seats. Luke was selected to be a pallbearer, so he went to the back of the church to get ready to assume his duties.

"Rhapsody in Blue" started to play as the casket was carried in, followed by the clergy members.

Lorelai watched Luke carry the casket and knew he would be there soon, but it was as if he couldn't get there soon enough.

The casket was placed at the front of the church, with a beautiful arrangement of flowers beside it.

Luke sat down nd put his arm around Lorelai.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Richard Gilmore." The priest said. As he continued, Lorelai sobbed into her husband's shoulder, fully accepting that it was goodbye.

Later on in the service, people were asked to come and talk about Richard. Luke stood up, and took the podium.

"You know, my wife is grieving the loss of her dad right now. When Richard, my father in law, passed away, I was not worried about the arrangements, or what had to be done. I was worried that I was never going to be the man that Richard was to his family, to mine."

Lorelai's tear filled eyes met Luke's before he continued.

"I want to make a promise, here today, in Richard's memory, to be the man that he was to Lorelai, Emily, and Rory, to the three women that have my heart. Thank you."

As Luke sat down, Lorelai, teary eyed, put her head on his chest.

As the other businessmen began to speak, Lorelai decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She abruptly stood up, and Luke followed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I just needed a moment to get some fresh air. Luke, that was amazing."

"Amaizng people make me do amazing things, Lorelai."

"I love you so much. You're just...mine. Taylor Swift was right. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"The feeling is mutual. But we need to get back in. The burial is next, and then we have a party to tend to."

Lorelai took her husband's hand, and they walked back in just in time to catch the end of the service.

Afterwards, the family followed the hearse to the gravesite.

A small prayer was said before the large casket was interred into the ground.

Both Lorelai and Emily were overcome with grief. They held each other close as Richard was placed in his final resting place.

After the burial, Lorelai lingered for a moment before she said her final words to her dad:

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

Richard's jovial voice rang through her ears as she looked at her father for what she knew was the last time.

After driving Rory to the airport, Luke, Lorelai, and Emily all headed back to the Gilmore mansion for a reception.

"Mom, the service was beautiful."

"I know. Even from a widow's perspective, you know?"

"Widow" was a strange word that described Emily now.

"Mom, I don't think we say this enough, but I love you."

"I love you, too. You and Luke are all I have left now."

"Are you finally acknowledging Luke as a part of this family, mom?"

"After he made that promise to you, to us, yes."

Emily went and found Luke, and hugged him.

"I love you, too, Emily."

Lorelai, witnessing the moment, was filled with joy.

Many high profile Hartford people came to the reception, and checked on Lorelai and Emily.

"I'm fine" was a common, yet fulfilling response to that question.

It was nice to see how loved Richard truly was.

The Gilmores may have been without their father, but they were together, as a family, forever.

After the long day, the Danes headed back to the house and watched movies on the couch.

It was a blissful ending to a sad day.


End file.
